Debu
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Semua yang ada di dalam rumah itu, terselimuti oleh debu. [AU]


**Debu**

 **Oleh:** **Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fakfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jika aku mati pada suatu hari, akankah kau masih mengingatku?_

 _Akankah kau masih menyimpan semua kenang-kengan yang dulu pernah kuberikan?_

 _Bila benar iya, terima kasih karena tak pernah lupa_

 _Hingga hari ini, ketika segalanya telah usai_

 _Ada satu janji yang tak pernah diingkari_

 _Ini aku yang hadir dalam bisikan tanpa henti_

 _Aku bahagia pernah menjadi sosok yang kau cintai_

 **[]**

Setelah Elizabeth turun dari taksi, dia kini berdiri di hadapan rumah sederhana bercat putih yang sudah mulai pudar warnanya. Dia tidak membawa koper besar atau ransel yang berisi berjubel pakaian sebab dia tidak berniat untuk menginap di tempat ini. Elizabeth hanya singgah sejenak untuk mengambil benda penting yang tertinggal.

Sepatu kets yang Elizabeth kenakan melangkah dengan hati-hati. Keadaan di penghujung sore itu menjadi sunyi dan sepi. Bukan karena rumah tersebut terisolasi dari rumah lainnya, tapi juga karena tiada penghuni di dalamnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Elizabeth meninggalkan rumah ini karena suatu kenangan yang buruk. Satu tahun? Dua tahun? Tiga tahun? Ah, Elizabeth tidak terlalu ingat. Bukan berarti Elizabeth tidak bisa menghitung. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengingat lebih detail perihal mengapa dia meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

Semula Elizabeth hendak mengintip keadaan di dalam dari jendela di luar, tapi akhirnya dia sadar jika perbuatannya sama sekali tidak membantu. Jendelanya telah resmi terselimuti oleh debu yang tebal.

Untunglah, kunci cadangan milik Elizabeth tidak hilang, sehingga dia masih bisa membuka pintu.

Aroma dinding yang berlumut serta perabotan yang lusuh adalah kesan pertama yang dia tangkap usai mendorong pintu depan. Elizabeth tidak terlalu kaget dengan kotornya keadaan di dalam. Dia bahkan sudah menduganya. Namun, dia tetap tidak menyangka jika ternyata akan seburuk ini.

Semuanya ternyata... _berdebu._

Mulai dari kaca jendela di luar, sofa di ruang tamu, meja panjang di ruang makan, vas bunga besar, serta lemari pakaian, semuanya terbungkus dengan debu.

Jadi, selama inikah aku pergi?

Elizabeth berkeliling ruangan. Namun, seiring dia berjalan, dadanya terasa sesak. Kepalanya mulai terisi kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan di masa lalu. Elizabeth berpikir, apakah sebaiknya dia menjual rumah ini saja. Toh, dia juga tidak akan menempatinya.

 _Mungkin, itu adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik._

Ruangan terakhir yang belum dimasuki Elizabeth adalah kamar istimewa yang terletak di ujung rumah. Bahkan sebelum dia membuka pintunya, Elizabeth sudah dapat membayangkan apa saja isinya.

Dan, sekali lagi, ini membuat hati Elizabeth terasa semakin perih.

Tapi Elizabeth harus kuat. Dia tidak boleh terpuruk seperti yang terakhir kali. Ya, dia harus sanggup melupakan segalanya.

Pelan tapi pasti, Elizabeth memutar gagang pintu.

Seorang lelaki bermata biru jernih tampak tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya.

 _Jangan lagi..._

Lelaki tadi sedang duduk di kursi besar sambil memegang secangkir teh.

 _Jangan lagi, kumohon..._

Lelaki itu kini mengulurkan tangannya, seperti hendak mengajak Elizabeth ke suatu tempat yang jauh.

 _Kumohon... Ciel..._

 _Hentikan semua ini..._

Di depan kursi besar berhiaskan ukiran, Elizabeth berlutut.

 _Dia mulai terisak._

Sungguh berat. Berat rasanya ketika Elizabeth harus kehilangan kekasih yang sejak berusia 10 tahun telah dicintainya.

 _Ciel Phantomhive._

Nama tersebut tidak bisa hilang dalam ingatan Elizabeth. Tiga tahun yang lalu, mereka berdua melangsungkan pernikahan. Elizabeth dan Ciel begitu bahagia. Perjuangan cinta mereka terasa terbayar dengan ikatan resmi. Ciel kemudian membeli rumah sederhana ini. Rumah yang diharapkan akan ditempati hingga keduanya berusia lanjut. Kebahagiaan mereka semakin lengkap saat Elizabeth mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki. Elizabeth berpikir, dunianya sangatlah sempurna.

Lalu, terjadilah peristiwa menyedihkan itu.

Ciel ternyata menderita asma. Kondisinya dari hari ke hari semakin memburuk. Elizabeth mencoba mengobatinya dengan segala cara, tetapi Ciel tidak dapat menanggung penyakitnya dengan begitu lama. Elizabeth membawa Ciel ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat, namun dengan keras kepala Ciel menolak. Dia lebih memilih dirawat di rumah.

Di pangkuan Elizabeth itulah, Ciel akhirnya meninggal.

Seketika, Elizabeth merasa dunianya mulai runtuh.

Dunia ini ternyata... _mengerikan._

Sekeras apa pun Elizabeth ingin melupakan, nyatanya kenangan akan Ciel terus terngiang dalam benaknya. Apalagi saat Elizabeth berada di rumah ini, bayangan Ciel selalu membanjiri memorinya.

Namun, Elizabeth tidak boleh terpuruk di sini. Dia harus bangkit dan kembali menjalani kehidupan sebagaimana mestinya. Mungkin, dia tidak akan bisa kembali normal dengan cepat, tapi yang jelas, Elizabeth harus berjalan.

 _Karena, jika dia berhenti, siapa lagi yang akan mengingat?_

Puas menata hati, Elizabeth berdiri. Dia ingin segera pergi dari rumah keparat ini, tapi dia ingat akan benda penting yang belum diambilnya.

Di atas meja yang penuh dengan sarang laba-laba, terdapat sebuah foto berdebu yang dibingkai dengan indah. Elizabeth mengusap foto itu dan dipandanginya dengan lekat.

Benda penting yang dicarinya telah ditemukan.

Foto pernikahannya dengan Ciel.

 _Karena, siapa lagi yang akan mengusap debu pada kenangan kita?_

 _Siapa lagi yang akan membersihkan ingatan itu._

Sebelum Elizabeth meninggalkan rumah lama tadi, dia memasukkan foto tersebut ke dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya.

Di dalam mobil, dengan pelan Elizabeth membalik foto pernikahannya. Tulisan sederhana terungkap di belakangnya.

" _I always remember you. Thanks for love me—by Ciel"_

 **[The End]**


End file.
